


Pleasure Gauntlet Run: Demon Girl

by Heron_Angel



Category: Demon Girl - Fandom, Linemarvel, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heron_Angel/pseuds/Heron_Angel
Kudos: 1





	Pleasure Gauntlet Run: Demon Girl

Demon Girl gently floated her way over to the starting line, the Reapers proposal just too easy to pass up as she awaited the starting sound she was described. All she had to do was reach the end right? The wide expansive hellish wasteland could be called anything but populated, and as her little devil wings kept her afloat, toes barely not touching the ground, she heard the horn to start. Eyes narrowing competitively, she floated forward with some impressive speed as she looked over her shoulder to the reaper, who had agreed to give her a ten second head start. 

“Haha... Easy.” She giggled to herself, sticking her tongue out at the foolish reaper as she felt the warm hellish air breeze past her face, her hair swaying gently as she watched a few floating creatures start to populate the path. Tentacles, she presumed, and they floated past her so slowly that she had to laugh as she easily dodged one, noting its green coloration and uninspired design as she rolled her eyes, looking forward again before jumping like a cat.

“Whoa..!” too late to dodge, the same green tentacle had stuffed itself right into her warm little mouth, wriggling gently as she let out a muffled grunt of surprise. She blushed, just for a moment, before pulling her head back, only feel the tentacle assert itself, not willing to be free of her mouth as it stiffened up and began to pump into her lips. Demon Girl came to the realization that she was sucking off yet another cock, and she moved her hands up to remove it as it happily used her mouth, its frantic motions causing her to drool all over it as she let out a soft groan. With some effort: she pulled the tentacle from her mouth, her hands gripping it as it kept pushing itself around, she didn’t realize her hands were being used to get it off some more until after it gushed a familiar musky hot liquid all over her face… and boy was it a lot. She gasped, the musky seed dripping down and making her shake, the desire to go back to old habits and lick the cum from her lips being fought as the tentacle slipped away and floated off. Stunned, Demon Girl felt her breath get heavy as she quickly looked behind herself, the reaper had gained ground, and now she knew he was serious. 

Renewed purpose filled Demon Girl as she willed her little wings to bring her forward again. She slowed down just a tad, dodging the growing number of attackers on the path with quick dodges and some practiced grace. In time, she grew adept at the art of dodging the green tentacles, beginning to look more graceful as she put more space between her and the reaper. A good amount of time had passed as she swooped over a chest high tentacle, bringing her free floating form back down to a standing position, almost like she was swimming on air, and immediately feeling a presence on her thigh. She gasped, a sneaky green tentacle in the perfect spot hit her and snared onto her waist, looking for something to plow into as she immediately grabbed it. The hit disturbed her flight and she came crashing down onto the ground as the tentacle gripped at her skirt’s hem, coiling around it and, in the struggle, ripping it clean off as it floated off with its trophy, leaving Demon Girl’s voluptuous ass without it’s barely functional cover. She huffed, picking herself up off the ground and looking to continue on when she felt a presence anchoring her to the ground. Her blood ran cold, looking down to see a yellow tentacle, sneaking its way from its hole in the ground, coiling up her leg and thigh, wrapping tightly around her waist as she began to wriggle around.

“W-wait!” she said desperately, trying to get on all fours but promptly finding herself literally upside down, the yellow tentacle holding her by her leg as it coiled around her waist, the tip easily finding her pussy as it glided along her sex, teasing her.

“H-how... unghh..!” it wasted no time, the tentacle slipping its thick length into her exposed pussy, her whole body hanging helplessly as it stuffed her up and began to fuck her silly. Demon Girl’s hands grasped at the ground, trying to find any leeway she could find to help struggle free, but the thick vine curling around in her pussy made it hard to think of anything but moans as it got her wet extremely quickly, her eyes seeing her lewd juices covering the shiny length of what was going into her. 

“Uhh…~” she groaned, her hands grasping around some more but to little avail as thick rhythmic pumps of her sopping pussy became a backdrop for her lustful moans. “Uhaa… haaa~” the tentacle pounded harder, asserting its position over her as it even squeezed her tighter, Demon Girl feeling herself tense up as the tentacle seemed intent on making her cum. It would fall just short. With a deep regretful moan, and some protesting, Demon girl felt the tentacle dig deep and fill her up with thick tentacle cum, pulling away and even leaving its mark on her toned stomach and thighs. Gasping, Demon Girl whined out for a little more, but the tentacle had had its fill of her and released her, ungracefully plopping the edging creature on the ground as it retreated into its hole. Demon Girl took the time to catch her breath, looking up at the bleak hellish sky as she considered waiting for another tentacle to come around and finish her off. Her fingers dipped down, playing gently with herself before the low ominous sound of the reapers chains brought her to some semblance of sense. Sitting up, Demon Girl could see that the reaper had gained ground again, and her little distraction had taken longer than she thought. With some effort, Demon Girl managed to stand, her wings finally flapping again as she felt herself be lifted just off the ground again. Turning her back to the reaper: she pushed forward at a cautious speed, trying to remain wary of any more flying sex snakes as she proceeded forward. 

Demon Girl had managed to get back some strength as she flew forward, a bit of confidence built up in her slow progression as she saw something ahead of her that she couldn’t quite believe. The land ended, a small enclosure marked the end of the path and a long line was drawn in the ground. Was that seriously it? Was that the exit she had been promised? Demon Girl could hardly believe that anything in hell would play fair as she fixated on the finish line and sped up towards it. Her focus was cut off though by the presence of another green tentacle, her speed too fast to properly judge an over, under or even left to right maneuver as she realized it was flanked by two others. She clumsily flew right into the tentacle, her attempt to go under it, and it quickly grabbed her and ripped away her meager top, exposing her breasts to the air as she grunted but pushed past. The finish line in sight: Demon girl willed herself to reach it, only to feel her body be jerked back by her wrist, the flanking green tentacle holding her back with considerable force as she went to remove it with her free hand. The mistake had been made though, the restraining tentacle opening up and capturing her other wrist, holding them both above her head as it pulled her up, stretching her arms as she wriggled around, completely nude.

“No no! Let me go you..!” the tentacle would not though, and she wriggled around to oppose it as she looked down to see the second flanking tentacle zipping around to her front, the third happily trailing away with her top. The free tentacle dipped down, snaking between her dangling legs and curled right up into her pussy, igniting the fire that the yellow tentacle had left unfulfilled. The pleasure came back in an instant, Demon Girl’s tongue slipping from her mouth as she let out a clumsy “uwahh~” the tentacle curling up and pumping her pussy nice and firm as she squirmed around in the tentacles grasp.

“Stop… You’re gonna make me… c-cummmmm!” she gasped, the tentacle curling up to find her g spot as it fucked already drooling sex, her body tensing up as she came hard around the tentacle which kept pumping into her snatch without mercy, prolonging her orgasm with hot pumps and a thick load. Her body stopped fighting, lax in her single tentacle bondage as she looked around, seeing more tentacles come, attracted to her moans. She looked around, the promise of more blissful orgasms with each one as she glanced gently at the finish line, then down to the tentacles with a lewd huff. “Uhaaa~” she spread her legs another green tentacle coming up to tease her cum leaking folds as the jingling chain of the reaper made its presence known…

-Game over-


End file.
